Hell Rising
by apokfan
Summary: AU to HP, AU season 5 and beyond to SPN. For 6 months now it's been just Harry, the Impala and a man named Dean. Oh and hunting, and the occasional pie. Tags: hunter!harry, amnesic!dean, hunter!dean, fallen!castiel, hunter!sam. If I put any more tags, it'll spoil the plot.


Words from the author:

_It is very important that you all read this before diving right into the story. Hello there, guys. First I'd like for you all to know this is a WIP (work in progress). While I have a vague outline to all the histories and setting of this story and a general direction to where it is headed, it is not all written down on paper. I'd also like to point out this is completely AU (alternate universe) to the HP series. If you have read my other HP crossover, you'll know I'm not much of a fan to all-things-powerful!harry, so do not expect him to be anything other than human. Also expect nothing more than bromance between all the guys in this story (i.e Dean, Harry, Sam, Castiel, etc). There is NO romance. You are welcome to imagine it, but this is a gen story. Also I've made adjustments to ages. There is a big difference between Harry (21) and Dean (31)._

Part 1: PILOT

The bar in Illinois was crowded with bodies and stank of booze and sweat. Harry wished for the millionth time he hadn't offered to stake out here and was instead back at the motel watching soap operas in an empty room like what Dean was probably doing now. He gritted his teeth and tried to shake the thought before it had a chance to ruin his mood further. He waved the bartender over.

By the time Harry was on his third fruity beverage (Dean tried too many times to count to get Harry to drink since he turned legal age in America but it was a hopeless battle), his target was sauntering her way over to him. For the past hour, Harry had seen her check him out at least twice. He put on his best leer that he was sure came out more an awkward smile, bordering grimace. She slipped in to sit next to him and without looking at him, said, "I saw you checking me out back there, hot stuff. Like what you see?"

Harry's eyes inadvertently fell to her ass that was just jutting out the edge of the stool. A rush of heat spread through him and suddenly he was reverted back to a teenage virgin with a raging hard-on just by looking. "I, uh, I, yeah," Harry stammered, cursing himself inwardly for screwing this up before it even really started. He heard her chuckle and looked up to catch a wink. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment and because he could just imagine what Dean would say if he caught him like this, Harry cleared his throat and tried again, with less stammer this time, "What about you? You like what _you_ see?"

"Oh I _love_ what I see, Babe." She chuckled at him again before yelling, "Hey, Rick! Get me and my friend here something…less fruit, more alcohol."

The bartender winked at her with a, "You got it, sugar."

Harry crinkled his nose. "I like fruit."

"Oh trust me, hot stuff, you'll like this one more."

Harry tried to hide his grimace at the pet name but she noticed and laughed anyway. It annoyed Harry enough that when the bartender, Rick, came back with two glasses of tequila, Harry snatched his up and downed it in one shot. He slammed it back down a little harder than necessary and for a moment the world seemed to sway. Harry lurched forward, feeling suddenly queasy. His hands pawed at the bar so he didn't lose his balance.

It didn't make any sense that one shot of alcohol could do this to him. Was Harry just a lightweight? He shot a look over to her and noticed she was just watching him. Alarm bells went off in the back of his head as he suddenly tipped over, his head colliding with the floor. The last thing Harry saw was her looming over him. Red lips quirked in a crooked grin, showing off white sharp canines. "Poor, baby, just sleep now," she cooed and he felt his eyes close shut.

Harry woke up to darkness. He blinked hoping it was due to just waking up and nothing something much more sinister. That was when he felt it. Something was pressed against his eyes, blocking his vision, like some sort of blindfold. Harry tried to reach up to remove it but found his hands tied behind him. Fuck! Harry felt a bubble of panic rising in his gut as he struggled against his bonds. He stopped his rocking for a moment to piece together his situation. He was sitting on something, a chair was his guess. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. Clearing his throat, Harry tried to call out to whoever may be with him but the sounds came out muffled.

This was bad. So, so bad. Harry tried to remember what he had been doing before someone decided it'd be a bloody brilliant idea to kidnap him. A case. Dean and Harry came to Illinois because of a case. He remembered now. Bodies of men found near a river bank drained of blood, half their organs removed. It seemed weird, their kind of weird so they went to check it out. They talked to the locals. No one knew any of the three men. Only that they weren't from around here. Out of towners. Ranging from 25 to 47.

Dean had been suspicious of the locals' behaviors. Harry had been too. It felt almost like they were all keeping one gigantic secret. It was unnerving. Something about this town sent chills down Harry's spine. He almost felt like he'd walked into a Stephen King movie.

Suddenly long nails dug into Harry's scalp and he was jerked forward. The gag in his mouth muffled his pained gasp. The blindfold was ripped off his face in one brutal tug. Harry opened his eyes as the world seemed to sway around him. He groaned into his gag as he tried to clear his head and make sense of his new surroundings.

"Good to see you with us, babe. I was starting to get a little lonely." The voice came from behind Harry and he remembered everything that happened at the bar. The tequila shot must have been laced with some sort of drug. Harry had a pounding headache he was sure couldn't have come from only one shot of alcohol. His eyes widened as it dawned on him that the bartender must be in on this kidnapping as well, to have done anything with the liquor. He felt his head jerked back and a hot breath on his right ear. He shivered as a hot tongue darted out to taste his cheek, slowly trailing down to the side of his neck. Harry swallowed visibly trying to stomp down on the panic that was suddenly threatening to overtake him.

"Humans…are so warm. I almost miss being human." Suddenly the gag in his mouth was pulled out.

Harry tried to jerk out of his captor's grasp but the grip was inhumanely strong. "_What..._are you then?"

If he knew and somehow managed to get out of the chair he needed to know what he was dealing with. He shoved down his fear as fingers tangled into his hair, stroking the top of his head like he was a house cat. "You can't hide how scared you are, I can hear your heart beating," she purred into his ear.

Harry felt another shudder go through him. "Sorry for that _human_ emotion. It's not something I can help when some monster is feeling me up like a psycho rapist," he spat and suddenly lurched back so that the back of his head collided with hers. The hand let go abruptly as she wailed in pain and Harry counted that as a win even as he tipped over the side in the chair. The knife he kept strapped in his boot dropped to the floor with a loud _clank_. If he could just reach it…

"Oh you're so going to pay for that. I'm going to happily eat your organs for dinner and down it with your rich, tasty human blood after. Then I'll go after your hunter partner and do the same to him. That'll teach all the hunters to come after us." Harry wondered if this was it, the end. He was going to be dinner and desert to some crazy monster with a grudge against hunters. He closed his eyes and hoped she'd kill him before she ripped out his organs.

A shot fired. Harry opened his eyes in surprise. "Dude, I leave you for one night and you almost get yourself snacked on by a freaking vampire," Dean's voice rang out loudly. Harry was suddenly pulled back up before Dean went to work on the knots. Less than a minute later, Harry's hands came free and he bent down to untie his ankles.

"I had it handled," Harry said, cheeks flushed in embarrassment that he screwed up the job. He got up and stretched as Dean walked over to the downed vampire. He took out his machete and swiftly chopped her head off.

"Whatever. Come here and help me," Dean said, waving Harry over. "Give me your match." He poured gasoline over the body as Harry took out the last pack of matches he had from the back of his jeans. Dean grunted out a thanks as he took it from him and flicked one against the box. He managed to get a flame going on the first try and dropped the lit match on the body.

"That should do it," Dean said as he turned fully to face Harry.

Harry sighed knowing a lecture was coming on. "Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I know already. I know I screwed up. I promise I won't let my guard down next time. I won't get caught. So just stow the lecture."

Dean blinked, looking surprised by his outburst. "I wasn't gonna lecture you."

"What? Sure you weren't. You had that look on you," Harry said.

Dean frowned. "What look?"

"The look you get when you're about to go on a tirade about how much of a screw up I am! It's like I'm always being compared to someone and it's frustrating because I don't know who. Even you don't know who. We've been hunting for six months now. Doesn't that garner at least a little bit of trust on my end?" Harry pleaded, because for some unknown reason he trusted Dean with his life.

Dean gaped at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it and looked at Harry like he'd lost his mind. Finally it seemed to dawn on him what Harry was saying. "So, what…you wanted me to have just left you here to be monster chow? If I came any later, you'd have been another body in the river. I didn't come because I didn't trust you to do the job, Harry, I came because my freaking gut told me to. Then I find out nearly the whole town is raving mad! So yeah you're kinda stuck with me rescuing your scrawny ass every now and again."

"What?" Harry asked, his stomach doing flip flops.

"Turns out this is vampire town, Illinois. I laid waste to at least half the bar just to get to you," Dean said nonchalantly.

"Guess I'm pretty popular," Harry joked, though it fell flat even to him.

Dean snorted. "Yeah. Pretty popular with the flesh eating monster ladies. Go you. Come on. And just for the record, I don't envy you."

* * *

Dean was good at a couple things. One was driving. If he could he'd drive his gorgeous '67 Chevy Impala all the time, never stopping at pit stops or motels or anywhere. But of course that was impossible. Two was hunting. He was sure he hunted stuff his whole life, even if the details were a complete blank to him now. It turned out even though his brain was lost in this ever present haze, his body remembered what to do with a gun once it was put in his hands, how to hold it right, to take it apart and put it back together, to aim and pull the trigger. Three was making fun of Harry. It came second nature to Dean to sling an arm over his shoulder, to ruffle his hair, to headlock him, to teach him how to fight and hunt and even drive the Impala.

It made Dean wonder what that missing part of himself was every time he looked over at Harry. There was an ache in his heart.

The two hunters made their way out of the bar without a backward glance and headed to the Impala. It was time to move on from Crazy Town and hit the road, something Dean was very familiar with by this point. Harry got into the front passenger seat as Dean cranked up the radio before fishing his hand into the basket of cassettes. The tunes were important though he didn't remember why. Harry never said anything when rock music blared into the Impala though sometimes he shot Dean with a look that told him he was getting tired of the repetition and Dean would just grin because that was familiar in a way too. Just he was sure it usually didn't come from Harry.

"So I saw this diner back this way," Dean said, easing on the gas, "and it was advertising some good apple pie."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay."


End file.
